gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jojen Reed
Jojen Reed is a recurring character in the third and fourth seasons. He is played by guest star Thomas Brodie-Sangster and debuts in Dark Wings, Dark Words. Biography Background Jojen is the younger brother of Meera Reed and is the eldest son and heir of Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch. Season 3 Bran Stark, Rickon Stark, Osha, Hodor, Summer and Shaggydog are fleeing to Castle Black following the Sack of Winterfell"Valar Morghulis" when Jojen first appears to Bran in a dream. Later he walks up to him while he is alone in the forest saying that he and his sister have been searching for him for a long time so that they can protect him. Osha surprises Jojen by putting a spear to the back of his neck, but Osha releases him when Meera suddenly appears with a knife to Osha's neck. Osha warns Jojen that Summer will protect Bran, should Meera harm him but Summer sniffs Jojen's hand and walks on. Jojen and Bran bond as they discuss their fathers when Jojen recalls that he has traveled in his mind to witness Robert's Rebellion in his dreams. Jojen gives cryptic information about Bran's powers as a warg. Osha grows increasingly resentful of Jojen."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Jojen and Bran share a greensight dream where Bran climbs a tree to follow a three-eyed raven, although Bran falls after Catelyn Stark appears repeating her warning in which she made him promise never to climb again - a promise Bran broke. Bran and Jojen wake in their camp in the woods, disappointed that he could not follow the three-eyed raven."And Now His Watch is Ended" Jojen Reed has another vision which appears as a seizure. Jojen then tells Bran that in his vision he saw Jon Snow surrounded by enemies."The Climb" Jojen tells Bran that he must go north of the Wall. Osha refuses, but Bran tells her to keep Rickon safe and take him and Shaggydog to the Last Hearth."The Rains of Castamere (episode)" Family tree Appearances Behind the scenes Jojen Reed and his sister first appeared in the second book A Clash of Kings before the Fall of Winterfell while the roles were not cast for the show's second season. David Benioff says, "We just felt Reeds would make more of an impact coming in later... If things get too byzantine, it's so confusing that none of it adds up, and you're spending three minutes with characters per episode, and the whole thing becomes a wash."Sepinwall, Alan (March 27, 2013). 'Game of Thrones' producers say season 3 'as big as we're going to get HitFix. Thomas Brodie-Sangster's casting was first announced at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International."Massive Comic-Con Casting Reveals" from Westeros.org, 13 July 2012 In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Jojen Reed is the only son and heir of Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch, the southernmost of the vassal houses sworn to Winterfell. Jojen is thirteen and is noted as being serious and solemn for his age. Jojen and Meera are guests at Winterfell when it is taken by Theon Greyjoy. It is Jojen and not Bran who dreams of the attack of the Ironborn, as well as the deaths of Alebelly, Septon Chayle and Mikken. When the Stark boys escape Winterfell with their wolves, Hodor, and Osha, the Reeds join them. See also * Jojen Reed at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:House Reed Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Characters